Just Married
by kiok22
Summary: [ChanBaek] Chanyeol dan Baekhyun harus menikah karena sebuah kesalah pahaman orang tua mereka dan mereka tak bisa menolak. bagaimana nasib mereka yang tidak saling mencintai? Summary mance.RnR?


Author : Yuki Park (Yuki)

Cast : Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Other Cast: Tak menentu (cek sendiri)

Genre: Marriage Life, Romance, Comedy(?)

Rate: T

Summary: Chanyeol dan Baekhyun harus menikah karena sebuah kesalah pahaman orang tua mereka dan mereka tak bisa menolak. bagaimana nasib mereka yang tidak saling mencintai? Summary gagal.

WARNING: SEMUA FANFIC YANG YUKI TULIS ITU BERKISAH TENTANG CINTA SESAMA JENIS JADI YANG GAK SUKA MOHON JANGAN DI BACA DARI PADA NGEBASH YUKI. TERIMAKASIH

DONT BE PLAGIATOR

~~~ HAPPY READING ~~~

Hari ini baekhyun harus di susahkan oleh kedua orang tuanya. Karena ia harus ikut kedua orang tuanya di acara teman kerabat ayahnya. Sungguh memuakkan bagi baekhyun.

"Aku tidak ingin ikut, ibu" baekhyun memelas kepada ibunya tapi tetap saja hanya gelengan yang ia dapatkan.

"Kau harus baek, sebagai putra ayah" ayah nya angkat bicara.

"Aku ada tugas kuliah, ayah" bohong baekhyun.

"Tidak ada tugas-tugasan, oke" final tuan byun.

Setelah hampir 30 menit melakukan perdebatan dengan kedua orang tuanya. Akhirnya baekhyun mengikuti ajakan ayah nya dengan datang keacara kerabat ayahnya. Tidak tau acara apa yang di adakan seperti pesta kecil-kecilan antar pebisnis.

Disinilah sekarang baekhyun berada, di rumah mewah dengan halaman yang luas. Di halaman inilah pesta di adakan. Banyak teman-teman ayah nya dari perusahaan lain.

"Hai Tuan byun, akhirnya kau datang juga" sapa salah satu pria paruh baya yang ada di sana dan seperti nya pemilik dari pesta ini.

"Tentu saja tuan park" jabatan tangan antara keduanya pun tak terhindarkan. Baekhyun sibuk melihat-lihat kearah lain. Sibuk menatapi orang-orang yang ada di pesta ini.

"Ouh ini pasti anakmu" ucap tuan park membuat pandangan mata baekhyun teralih padanya.

"Yah, ini anakku, dia manis bukan" ucap tuan byun dengan sedikit kekehan di ujung kalimatnya.

"Sangat manis, siapa namamu?" Tanya tuan park sambil menyodorkan tangannya bermaksud mengajak bersalaman.

"Byun Baekhyun" jawab baekhyun sambil menyambut tangan tuan park.

"Dan ini istriku" ujar tuan byun sambil mengenalkan istrinya yang sedari berada di sebelahnya.

"Hai, nyonya byun" sapa tuan park tanpa menjabat tangan.

Setelah memperkenalkan diri terhadap teman kerabat ayah nya. Baekhyun lebih memilih mengelilingi area halaman rumah mewah ini tempat diadakan nya pesta.

"Wah stroberry" baekhyun berteriak heboh saat mendapati buah stroberry di salah satu meja makan yang ada di halaman dekat dengan kolam berenang.

Baekhyun mengambil satu buah stroberry dan memakan nya. Tidak puas dengan memakan satu buah, baekhyun mengambil lagi buah stroberry. Baekhyun mengabaikan fakta bahwa sedari tadi ia di tatap oleh lelaki jangkung yang menatap nya dengan intens.

Lelaki itu mendekat kearah baekhyun. Dengan perlahan ia melangkah hingga tepat berada di belakang baekhyun tapi baekhyun masih tak menyadari kehadiran laki-laki itu. karena ia sibuk dengan stroberry nya.

"Hei, kau siapa?"

"KYAAA"

BYUURR

Baekhyun tercebur dengan tidak elit nya di dalam kolam berenang yang memang berada di dekat nya lebih tepatnya dekat dengan meja makan yang menyediakan buah kesukaannya. Lelaki yang membuat nya terkejut kini sibuk tertawa, menertawakan baekhyun yang saat ini berusaha berjalan ke tepi kolam.

Orang-orang disana hanya menatap bingung keadaan disekitar mereka dan kembali melanjutkan perbincang an mereka yang terganggu tadi.

"Yak! KAU! Teriak baekhyun sambil menunjuk laki-laki yang masih sibuk tertawa.

"Hahahaha kau lucu sekali" masih dengan tertawa sambil memegang perutnya.

"Aish dasar idiot"

"Hahahah, sini-sini ku bantu kau naik" laki-laki itu mengulurkan tangan nya agar baekhyun bisa naik dengan mudah. Laki-laki ini bernama Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol anak dari tuan park yang mengadakan pesta sekarang ini.

Baekhyun menyeringai mendapati tangan chanyeol yang berada di depan wajahnya. Satu ide terlintar di otaknya. Perlahan baekhyun menyambut tangan itu dan menggenggam nya erat. Chanyeol mulai menarik tubuh baekhyun tapi..

BYUURR

..tubuh jangkung nya malah tertarik ke dalam kolam dan ia tercebur ke kolam dan sekarang giliran baekhyun yang tertawa heboh.

"Yak! Kenapa kau menarikku?" Teriak chanyeol sambil berjalan menepi kearah baekhyun.

"Hahah, kita impas" ucap baekhyun kemudian naik dari kolam karena ia sudah merasakan dingin yang luar biasa. Chanyeol mengikutinya naik ke luar dari kolam.

Chanyeol menoleh kearah baekhyun yang memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dan gemelatuk giginya sendiri akibat kedinginan.

"Kau kedinginan?" Tanya chanyeol sambil menatap baekhyun.

"Tentu saja bodoh" jawab ketus baekhyun tanpa menoleh karena ia sibuk menghangatkan tubuh walaupun hasilnya gagal.

"Ikut aku" ujar chanyeol sambil menarik tangan baekhyun. Baekhyun beronta dan terus menarik tangan nya dari genggaman chanyeol.

"Kita mau kemana?"

"Ikut saja"

Baekhyun berhenti beronta dan mengikuti langkah kaki laki-laki yang menariknya ini tidak tau mau di bawa kemana. Pikir baekhyun.

Tak lama kemudian ia di bawa masuk ke sebuah kamar, cukup besar memang dan seperti nya ini adalah kamar si laki-laki yang di sebutnya idiot dari tadi.

"Berasihkan lah dirimu, aku akan mencarikan baju yang cocok untukmu"

.

"Kemana baekhyun?" Tuan byun dan istrinya sibuk mencari putranya yang tidak tahu keberadaannya.

"Mungkin ia berada di dekat kolam" ucap tuan park diikuti anggukan dari istrinya.

"Aish anak itu, selalu saja" tuan byun menggeram.

Setelah sampai di dekat area kolam mereka tidak menemukan baekhyun. Tuan byun mencari-cari keberadaan anak nya tapi nihil. Saat ada seorang maid yang membersihkan meja yang berada di dekat kolam, tuan park mencoba menanyakan pada maid nya tersebut.

"Apa kau melihat baekhyun? Anak dari tuan byun ini" ucap tuan park sambil menunjuk tuan byun.

"Ohh, aku rasa yang dimaksud tuan adalah pemuda manis yang menyukai stroberry itu"

"Ya, kau sangat benar, baekhyun sangat menyukai stroberry"

"Tuan muda manis itu diajak oleh tuan muda chanyeol ke kamar nya" ucap maid tersebut di iringi dengan tersenyum sopan. Sedangkan keempat manusia paruh baya itu menganga tak percaya. Pikiran mereka telah melayang jauh, apa yang dilakukan mereka didalam kamar? Mengapa chanyeol mengajak baekhyun kekamar nya? Apa hubungan mereka? Apa mereka sepasang kekasih?. Seperti itulah pikiran mereka. Tanpa menunggu lama lagi tuan park menyeret istrinya untuk menuju ke kamar chanyeol - tersangka utama - diikuti oleh tuan byun yang juga menyeret istrinya.

Mereka berempat sudah sampai didepan pintu kamar chanyeol tanpa membukanya tapi mereka menguping.

' _Buka bajumu' - chanyeol_

 _'Kenapa harus aku membukanya?' - baekhyun_

 _'Tenju saja harus' - chanyeol_

 _'Kau saja tidak membuka baju kenapa cuma harus aku yang membuka baju' - baekhyun_

Raut wajah kedua orang tua mereka semakin menganga tak percaya mendengar percakapan kedua anak mereka yang berada di dalam kamar.

' _Kau kedinginan, dengan ini kau bisa hangat' - chanyeol_

Habis sudah kesabaran tuan park ia tidak percaya kalau anak nya akan melakukannya dengan anak dari kerabat nya sendiri.

BRAKK

Pintu terbuka secara paksa. Baekhyun dan chanyeol melongo melihat kedua orang tua mereka.

"Ibu, ayah kena-"

"Cukup baek"

Baekhyun tambah melongo mendengar ucapan ayah nya. Ada aura tak menyenangkan sepertinya.

"Kalian harus menikah" ucap tuan park dengan raut wajah yang sulit di artikan. "Yah, kalian harus menikah" tuan byun menambahkan.

"MWO?" teriak baekhyun dan chanyeol bersamaan.

"Bagaimana mungkin, aku menikah dengan orang yang baru beberapa jam ku temui" ucap chanyeol sambil menunjuk kearah baekhyun.

"Ayan bercanda kan?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada lirih, berharap bahwa ayah nya ini sedang bercanda. Ayolah ini hanya lelucon saja. Harap baekhyun.

"Tidak baek, ayah serius"

"Bukankah kalian sepasang kekasih, seharusnya senang, bukan?" Nyonya byun menambahkan dengan kerlingan mata bermaksud menggoda anaknya.

"Tidak bu, mana mungkin kekasih ku idiot seperti dia" serkanya sambil menunjuk kearah chanyeol.

"Apalagi aku, bagaimana mungkin aku punya kekasih cerewet seperti dia" balas chanyeol karena tidak terima di katai idiot.

"Tapi kalian sudah melakukannya"

"Melakukan apa?" Bingung chanyeol.

"Tadi membuka baju apa-apaan itu" nyonya park berbicara dengan mengulum senyum.

"Astaga, kalian salah paham, kami tidak melakukan apapun" baekhyun membantah dengan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Pokoknya kalian harus menikah minggu depan" final tuan park dan itu tentu saja di setujui oleh tuan byun. Kapan lagi jadi besan. Pikir mereka.

TBC

Haiii yuki datang dengan ff baru lagi dengan genre MARRIAGE LIFE hihihi apa banyak yang suka? Kalau iya bakal di lanjut tapi kalau nggak bakal di delete kok tenang aja hihi..

review kalian sangat membantu menghargai tulisan yuki.

Gomawo, mianhae, saranghae


End file.
